Drive Me Crazy
by Aimee
Summary: Joey and Pacey take a roadtrip to visit Dawson, but things don't go as planned...


_You're a little late  
. I'm already torn.  
_ - Natalie Imbruglia "Torn" 

They lived on opposite sides of the creek, always had. Joey dug her hands deep into her pockets and exhaled air that made her curled bangs carelessly flip into the air then settle back. He was standing across the road from her, throwing things into his beaten down ford, appearing not to notice her. It was impossible not to. Her shorts barely covered her upper thighs. A carefully tucked in T-shirt was skin tight, only attractive on people who had the figure. 

She had the figure. 

She knew it and couldn't help wonder if he knew too. She swayed her hip's side to side, trying to attract his attention. Still ignored, she grew impatient. Joey pulled one hand out of her pocket and raked it carelessly through her shoulder-length brunette hair. She watched him assist his father in lifting a beaten sofa into the sinking back-plank of his truck. It landed with a heavy thud. The thud was an all too familiar noise, causing her to wince at the memory. Pushing it back into the shadows it came from. 

Bits of their conversation could be heard from where she stood, about twenty feet away. Dawson would holler to his father, asking how much more they wanted him to take. Mitch replied with a few more things, just in case. She smirked. He didn't realize how lucky he was. Two parents, whom both practically gave all of their belongings to him, and there he stood complaining about the haul. 

You're stalling. Quit stalling, Potter. She let her eyes fall to the dirt below that she had run across so many times. Everything here seemed to have a special meaning that it didn't before. The tree that was, and forever had been, on the border of the Lindley's and Leery's property line, still had their initials and the words 'Friends Forever' carved into it's bark. Joey wondered why she hadn't remembered that before and slowly realized good-byes often came with memories. 

Upon reminding herself the sole-purpose of her visit she took a cautious step forward. Joey had never been great at saying goodbye. They never came easy to anyone, but to her they were hell. Especially when the one that needed it said to was her best friend...and boyfriend. 

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Walking back to the creek she felt the urge to stop and run back the other way. She denied it and continued walking, remembering the times before when he would catch sight of her just before she left. Though, Joey reached the dock with still no sign of him running to catch her. Her expression turned cold. 

If he wants to play it that way, so be it. Quietly, she climbed into her boat and paddled down the creek they had shared for a lifetime. 

Before she knew it, Dawson Leery was out of Capeside and on his way to Chicago without saying a word to anyone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

He was gone, and nothing could bring him back. It took her a year to comprehend that fact that was now fluent in her thoughts. She hadn't said goodbye, and he never took the time to either. She did receive a postcard marked the day after he left. It was still fastened with a bright blue pushpin to her bulletin-board. He hadn't said much, just a short note to let her know he got there. Everyone got one, and all were written the same...to the point with no feeling involved. Not that she expected it to be any different... 

It didn't matter much anyway. He'd told her the night before he left that he didn't want her in the relationship sense anymore. He'd never know how much pain that phone call had inflicted. 

Joey sighed. _What a guy, breaking up with me over the phone._ If she had the nerve she would have asked who he was breaking it off with. Her or the answering machine. Instead, she had sat there next to it and listened as he said words that would stay with her forever. 

_"Joey, we have to knock this shit off. We're best friends, we can't have a relationship and remain friends. You decide, friends or nothing." _

No matter how many times Pacey had told her to erase it and move on, she couldn't. What she was doing was her punishment for whatever she did to make him leave. She didn't even know the sure reason on why he'd left. 

Joey Potter collapsed onto her bed and wondered if she **could** ever move on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Pacey Witter pranced around to no effect in the school hallways. The last day of senior year and he knew he had passing grades. Meaning that after today he was free. 

The teachers stood outside their classrooms, watching their oldest students run down the halls screaming and laughing. He grinned at their dry eyes and emotionless expressions. 

"Screw them all," He muttered happily. 

"Well you've done one already Witter, shouldn't have a problem doing anymore." 

Pacey stopped and slowly turned around. It'd been forever since he'd been involved in a sparring war. 

"Ah...Potter, as in future occupation. You have to forgive me, I might be a little rusty." 

She tilted her head in mock sympathy, "That was just sadistic to your profile." 

He held out his hands in a 'what can I say' position and nodded. "That's what happens when you disappear into no where, only talking to me about the ex-capesidian." 

Dawson. 

"What about him..." Joey questioned. Finding the floor suddenly very intriguing.. 

"I know nothing. Except the fact you need to talk to him...or get over it." 

She scowled, and shook her head. "You're right, you know nothing." 

"Joey look at me." 

"What are you trying to prove Pacey. Because I don't need to confess anything, or see him, or tell you anything." 

"I'm trying to be a friend Jo..I'm trying to understand you. I'm finding that impossible." 

"Which.." 

"Which what?" 

"Which are you finding impossible..." She whispered. When no answer arose from him, she nodded slowly. "He didn't know either." 

With that, she passed him and continued walking down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It didn't matter what anyone said, she didn't need to talk to him. Joey let her head fall to the desk with a loud plunk. 

"Ok. That hurt." She mumbled lifting it back up. She softly massaged her forehead until the pain disappeared. 

After her...debate...with Pacey she'd run here. Well...walked, until she was out of his sight...then ran here. The classy exit bit was always her gag. 

By now her tears were scarce, yet the proof they had been there wasn't. Her red eyes and droopy eyelids told everything. She was a wreck and she didn't care. It was the last day of school, no one with half a brain would come in here on purpose. Unless they were looking for sanctuary. 

Then, like a sign, he was there. He didn't notice her at first. Not that he should have, the teacher's desk wasn't usually the place Pacey Witter looked first. It looked as if she was going to talk whether she wanted to or not. 

"Stalker." 

She'd startled him, it brought a smile to her face that was quickly hidden when he looked her way. 

"You wish." 

"Bite me." 

Pacey lingered towards the front of the classroom. When he approached the desk she was at, he lifted himself onto it and sighed. 

"Joey, Joey, Joey. When are you going to realize that one day, that offer will be taken up?" 

"Why did you come here anyway." 

"Well if you hadn't gone and run off in the middle of our conversation--" 

"There was no conversation Pacey...there was you talking, and me not listening." 

He shook his head in frustration. "Get over it Joey. You know you're more upset at the whole Dawson concept than you are at me. So why do you continually bitch at me." 

"Screw you Pacey." She blinked back tears and stood up. 

"Jo...I'm sorry." He caught her arm and eased her back into the chair. He didn't know why he bothered, she wouldn't look at him, and, more than likely, wasn't planning on doing anything but grumble. To his surprise, she spoke. 

"Why do you care so much." Her voice shaky and tense. "It wasn't your fault Pace...so why?" 

He winced. Her words stung him like none before. She know why he cared? If she had been his girlfriend, he would have held her by now. 

'_But she's not Witter so get over it._' His own words, stung even more. 

"Because Joey," He took a deep breath and continued. "Because, you're my Ice Queen, and if you leave me I'll have no one to bicker with." 

She stared at him appreciatively and let a smile seep onto her lips. "That's so disgustingly sweet." 

"So kiss me." 

"No thanks. I'm reserved." 

Pacey chuckled in disbelief. After all this, she really still thought Dawson would come back, and be hers again. "How long til you give it up.." 

"I'm not." She shook her head in confirmation. 

"Ahh.." Pacey started. He rubbed his chin with his fingers as if he was concentrating hard. "I just got an idea." 

'_An idea has actually been in my head all day._' He smiled down at her wretched smirk. "What if we took a road trip." 

It was Joey's turn to snicker. "Where...Oh." She caught on. "Why?"

"Solve the unsolved."

"He doesn't want me, I'm just stuck wanting him." 

Pacey shrugged. "Well if you don't want to..." 

"Why are you offering?" 

She was interested. He smiled. "No reason. I have nothing to do this summer. Might as well take a trip to get away from the 'rents." 

"I don't know. I have to plan a lot for College...you do too." 

"I'm not going.." 

Joey glared at him in doubt. "Yes, you are." 

He sighed and dropped it. "You game?" 

"Convince me. Why do I want to go with you?" 

"Because it's the only way you'll ever get out there. You won't go on your own. You won't go with Jen because she won't want to. You won't go with anyone else but me, because I'm the only one who will offer. Not to mention my charming personality." He gave her a wink. 

Joey ignored his last line and sat quietly for a minute, letting it all sink in. 

"I'm game." 


End file.
